Carry On Smiling For Me
by Black Eye-Patch Pie
Summary: Sasuke faces a dillema, he has a year to find someone to marry otherwise his brother will choose for him and Sasuke thinks shes found the perfect blonde to marry, but why does the blonde look so familiar? Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so I hope its good and please review because I would LOVE LOVE LOVE to get feedback telling me if they like my story because I just want to know if I should carry on this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did then certain things would already be happening in the manga but I won't mention those because then youwould have a full blown rant on your hands...

Anyway on with the story!

* * *

A small child squatted in a dark alleyway his bright blone hair so caked in dirt and grime that it no longer shone like it used to, his clothes were in tatters and his shoes no longer existed. They were so worn and overused from all the running he had to put up with that the soles had eventually peeled away. His once beautiful blue eyes were glazed over and empty, one glance at this child could tell you that he had experienced far more than any child, no any person, should ever have to experience.

The childs name was Naruto but he had almost completly forgotten his name because no one ever called him that, the villagers called him a monster, a killer and a demon fox. Every time Naruto had tried to approach their childern asking to play we was beaten to a pulp and spit on for asking them for such a luxury. They let him live, shouldn't that be enough for a monster?

When Naruto was around others he kept a smile on his face even when he was abused and tormented he never stopped smiling becasue of what someone had once told him. It was a boy that, in the space of a few days had become the best friend he had ever known. Naruto couldnt remember his face or even his name but he was like a brother to Naruto.

He had told the blonde that he should always smile because his smile could light up a room, it could bring a man to tears and it could win anyones heart. So Naruto smiled at the cruel adults that attacked him because he hoped that one day the boy would return to help him.

'He will come to save me' Naruto chnated in his head over and over even as the rain started to pour on the dismal town of Konoha.

Little did he know that his saviour would come but it would take him a long time to get there...

* * *

Ok that is the end of the first chapter hope you liked it and I know its short but thats only because I did this as more of a test, is no one reads it or reviews saying they want me to carry on I won't... So pleeeeaaaaassse review!


	2. We Meet AgainFor a Little While

I'm putting the second chapter up REEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLY early because I am really excited that people are liking my story!

**Special mention to:**

**1KeyFun**

**darkhuntressxir**

**Liddo-Obsession**

For being my FIRST REVIEWERS! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Now it is time for the disclaimer (this thing sucks) : I do not own Naruto :( there I said it! I'm gonna go cry now T.T

*Sob* On *Sob* With *Sob* The *Sob* Story *Sob*

Oh by the way there is gonna be a 10 year time skip cas in the first chapter Naruto is only a little kid and the engagement thing wouldn't work if Naruto are Sasuke are 8 years old... Also it is set in modern times just to clear up any confusion that may arise (Lol that is such a weird word)

* * *

**Recap:**

_'He will come to save me' Naruto chanted in his head over and over even as the rain started to pour on the dismal town of Konoha._

_Little did he know that his saviour would come but it would take him a long time to get there..._

* * *

**Chapter 2 : ****We Meet Again...For a Little While...**

**10 Years Later...**

Sasuke glared menacingly at the seat in front of him, or more specifically the person in it. He was trying, through sheer will power to burn holes in said person.

"Itachi," Sasuke growled, only making the atmosphere more tense in the spacious limousine. The driver had already stopped trying to sneak a peek at the famously orphaned duo because he figured he wanted to keep his job and from the look on the younger Uchiha's face said he was prepared to fire anyones sorry ass.

"Are you really going to make me do this?" Sasuke couldn't stand how much of a weakling he sounded in that moment. Uchihas DON'T BEG. That was a simple rule that his father had drilled into him since birth, Sasuke couldn't count the several times his father had threatened to disown him if he saw him crying, playing or doing anything that wasn't studying.

Itachi's eyebrow twitched, the only sign that he was starting to get pissed off at his raven haired brother.

"Dear little brother, this was our fathers wish and now that he is gone I should at least give him that much. Anyway it's not like I am being completely unfair, you still have a year to find someone to marry until I have to step in and choose for you." After this long speech he turned to face the front again as if nothing had happened.

"Well if I get a year to choose why are we going to this stupid match making thing? Are you just trying to torture me?" '_Of course he is' _Sasuke sighed in his mind. When Itachi didn't reply that only added to the feeling of suspicion.

* * *

When they arrived at the club where this incessant event would commence, Sasuke rolled his eyes, he hated it when hoards of girls would gather around him kicking a screaming about how beautiful he was and how brave he was to go on without his parents. The reason he so despised these girls was becauce he was GAY. Though he didn't openly flaught his sexuality he would have thought that the girls would have figured it out by how many times he had turned them down.

But they NEVER gave up. He had only ever liked, truely liked, one person before but he hadn't seen him in more then 10 years. Sasuke couldn't remember his name but he could remeber the way his eyes lit up as he smiled and the way he glowed with happiness everytime he saw Sasuke.

Sasuke was the one that told him never to give up and to carry on smiling but it seemed so distant now. However, Sasuke knew that if he saw that smile then he would recognise him straight away he only wished that everyone could be as perfect as his little ball of sunshine.

* * *

The raven haired boy was so lost in his train of thought that he hadn't noticed two girls had latched onto his arms, one with the brightest bubble gum pink hair he had ever seen and the other with plateniuem blone hair covering half of her face and the rest up in a high ponytail.

When Sasuke finally felt the annoying pressure on his arms it was too late, they were already dragging him inside the building. This agrivated Sasuke to no end, this was not dignified for a Uchiha. Just as he was about to rip his arms free and bellow at the mindless simpeltons that dared to touch him something caught his eye.

It was a flash of the purest blonde hair he had ever seen. The raven felt drawn to the source of such a fine colour but he found that as he exited the building to find it, it had vanished. All he could see was a gang of street thugs charging down the road and out of sight.

_'That was weird' _Sasuke thought _'I swear I just saw someone...they must have been running away from the gang'._

Sasuke sighed and re-entered the party, pleased to find that he had managed to ditch the clingy fan-girls. But he couldn't forget the blone haired wonder outside, he felt like he should remember something about that blonde hair.

* * *

His eyes were watering and stinging, his lungs and throat were burning and his leg muscles were tearing but Naruto knew that if he stopped he would be dead for sure this time. Who was going to kill him? Well the gang of thugs he had managed to piss of when he had tried to pick their pockets to gain even a small amount to money to buy something, anything to eat.

The reason he had to do such things was becuase no one was willing to give him a job. They all hated him and even after 10 years Naruto had never found out the reason why, what was wrong wth him? He wasn't diseased or dangerous yet still children had always been told to stay away from him.

_'Why, why me?'_ Naruto asked himself_ 'I've never had any friends...apart from him...but he lied. He said he would come and save me but he never did.'_

While Naruto was distracted he didn't notice that the gang was catching up and so he almost screamed in terror at the amount of distance that now seperated them. They were now only a few metres behind him, so the blonde had to pick up his pace pushing his already exhausted body to its limits. He saw an opening in the street ahead and darted to the side hiding behind a rubbish bin. His breath was coming out in uneven gasps as he saw the gang keep on running away from his hiding place.

He was safe...this time. He had gotten lucky and now he needed to find a place to stay for the night. However just as he was preparing to staighten up his ears began to ring, his head throbbed and his stomach churned. I guess this is what you get for running for twenty minutes on an empty stomach. _'Oh God, no I can't faint here...I-I...n-ee-d-d...t-t-o'_ his vision went black and his unconcious body slumped onto the floor. The last thing he saw was a figure standing in the entrance to the alleyway staring at him with calculating eyes.

* * *

Ok this one was longer so I hope you like it and if you have any feedback about things I could to to improve my story please tell me because I want to get better :D

By the way I will be updating mostly every Saturday/Sunday, this is just an early chapter. If I decide to change my updating schedele then I will write it in the authors note at the begining or end so please read the authurs notes :p Thanks for reading the second chapter! XDDDD I wonder if you can guess you the mystery guy is...

Also special thanks to my (kinda) Beta reader (The Yaoiverse Of Lemon Pie) for checking over my mistakes! Be sure to check out her stories, when she writes any...

Black Eye-Patch Pie ;)


	3. Who Are You?

Thanks for reading my story so far, I am sooooo happy that people have favorited, followed and reviewed! No one guessed who the mystery guy was and he will be revealed in this chapter!

Disclaimer : Naruto is only mine in my imagination not in reality...

* * *

**Chapter 3 : ****Who Are**** You?**

Groaning, Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the cracked ceiling. The paint job was rushed and unartistic but the colour was a warm, beautiful purple that showed the painter was more emotional than he might seem.

Naruto tried to turn his head to study the room but he found that his head throbbed painfully when he tried to do so. However a deep voice coughing caused his head to snap to the side and toward the source of the noise.

The first thing he noticed about the stranger was his eyes, they were a striking emerald green but they were empty and emotionless, dark lines surrounded his eyes suggesting that he got little to no sleep and his hair was an explosion of blood red colour that splayed across his forehead, only leaving a small gap at the side which revealed a tattoo. It was the Japanese kanji for love. (A/N If you can't tell who he is then I am offended, I love Gaara! ["That sexy piece of ass"-The Yaoiverse Of Lemon Pie])

"So you're finally awake," the stranger muttered, " You hit your head pretty bad when you fainted." he continued.

"Um, sorry, but who are you? Where am I? Why did you help me ?" Naruto asked hurriedly whilst trying to sound calm, but, he had no idea where he was, and he didn't know if this person could be considered a friend.

"My name is Gaara, and you're at my house, I don't need to tell you why I helped you, because there's no real reason, I just felt like it." He said plainly.

"Well thanks, Gaara, I guess... but I need to go now, places to go, people to see you know how it is..." as he said this he tried to get up but found that his head hurt too much and his stomach rumbled so loud, that for a second, he thought he heard an volcano erupt.

"He he...Well I guess I can stay for a little while then..." his voice trailed off when he realised that Gaara had left the room.

* * *

He came back a few minutes later with a tray of food, he placed it in Naruto's lap and then returned to his original place in the corner of the room.

"Thanks." Naruto mumbled, unsure what else he could say to the redhead. But then he looked down at the food and his mouth literally watered, the sweet and oh so tantalising aroma of pancakes overwhelmed his senses for a brief moment making him simply stare down at the gorgeous platter. The maple syrup dribbled down the stack of pancakes and pooled in a puddle of deliciousness at the base of the steaming mountain.

Naruto reached for the knife and fork, then plunged into the mountain, scoffing his face until he looked like a chipmunk with his cheeks full to bursting. A moan escaped his lips as he gorged the food, barely chewing, because it tasted so good in his empty stomach.

"Oh GOD, that was fucking good food!" Naruto sighed leaning back against the pillows and then suddenly he whipped his head around to look at the redheaded stranger who had been in the room the whole time he was stuffing his face. A blush spread to his cheeks as he realised how gross all that must have looked but he just couln't bring himself to care. He was hated for no reason so why should he care about what other people thought of him if they would just end up shunning him anyway.

"Thanks for the food, but I really need to leave now. My parents will be worried about me and yeah stuff." He didn't bother to continue as he scrambled for the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gaara said calmy. "Those thugs are waiting outside the building, they've been trying to get in here for the last few hours, they saw me helping you."

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed under his breath at his bad luck and went over to the window to try and see if he could spot a way out without the gang finding him. There was a fire escape outside the window but he bet on his life that the hooligans would try and get him there.

* * *

'Maybe if I change my clothes and hide my hair they won't recognise me and I can get away...' he thought but that would mean he would have to ask Gaara for another favour and he didn't want to owe people anything because it always came back to bite him in the ass. Painfully.

But before he could say anything, Gaara spoke up, "I can take you to a friends house, he lives near by, it's only a short ride away. Let me grab a few things first." With that Gaara left the room and came back with two helmets, a leather jacket and some spare clothes which he handed to Naruto. "Here, put these on. Your clothes are filthy and my friend is OCD about those things."

Naruto merely nodded and turned around to change into the tight blue skinny jeans, a black tank top and a navy hoodie to go over the top. But before he could Gaara told him to go and take a shower, there was no point in putting on clean clothes if you were still caked in dirt.

* * *

When Naruto finished his shower and had changed into the fresh clothes, he left the room and saw a man with long dark hair sitting at the table. When the man heard Naruto enter he turned towards the door and stared at him, his eyes were milky white and they scared the shit out of Naruto. 'Who has eyes like that?!' he screamed inside his mind but outwardly he just stared.

Snapping out of his daze he saw Gaara was also sitting at the table with an unreadable expresstion on his face. When Naruto's attention was focused on him he started to speak.

"This is my boyfriend Negi. But we don't have time for introductions, we have to go now. It seems that the thugs had grown tired of waiting for you to leave and are attempting to break into the building. Get the helmet and lets go." with that Gaara stood up and grabbed the leather jacket and helmet that he had laid on the table. The leather jacket fit him nicely and Naruto would even say he looked hot, and from the look in Negi's eyes, he thought so too.

As they exited the building Naruto kept his head low and had the hood up to cover his facial features, but under the hood he was glancing around, trying to see if the thugs had spotted them, but they were safe. For the moment. Gaara walked with a purpose and they soon arrived at this motorbike, his helmet was already on and he looked damn sexy on that motorbike with the leather jacket and all. (A/N The Yaoiverse Of Lemon Pie loves Gaara if you didn't notice so I decided to entertain her XD) Naruto was in silent awe at the sight of the bike before him, the colour the same as Gaara's hair, with a black seat and wheels.

He ripped off the hood as fast as he could, and put the helmet on, he glanced around again to check that no one had recognised or seen him. Then he sat down behind Gaara, and gripped onto his jacket, he had been on a motorbike before and he knew you needed to hold on.

They sped off out of the parking lot and onto the road, the thugs were no where to be seen and Naruto gave a sigh of relief. He had escaped. This time.

* * *

He returned his attention to the road and saw Gaara weave in and out of traffic, 'He must have been riding this thing for a while' Naruto thought 'I wish I had a motorbike, or a car...its a shame that no one will hire me becuase I'm a _monster'_

They arrived at their destination soon after, and Naruto thanked Gaara, gave him his helmet back and walked up to the front door.

He hestitated, should he knock? I mean he had only just met this guy and he could be leading him into a trap, but if he was why hadn't he just given him to the thugs back at the flat, it would have saved him the bother of coming here.

* * *

As he was thinking about what he should do he didn't notice Gaara sneak up behind him and ring the doorbell before he left he whispered so quietly that only he could hear,"You'll thank me one day Naru-chan, I'll always look out for you. We are the same after all." And then he went back to his bike and zoomed away.

* * *

The door opened and a man with raven coloured hair glared through the gap and then widened it further when he saw the blonde hair that seemed so familiar to him. His eyes sparkled with mischeif and a smirk made its way onto his lips. Naruto looked away from the raven because he felt uncomfortable under his powerful gaze, but he just ended up seeing the rest of the raven's body. The grey tracksuit bottoms were resting low on his profound hips, he was unable to stop his gaze travelling up the body before him, seeing the pale skin glistening with a light sheen of sweat from his interupted workout session, to the v-line on his abdomen and defined abs, a deep blush now spreading across his tan cheeks.

"So dobe, do you like what you see?"

* * *

The End...

Did you like this chappie? It was longer than the other two! Naruto and Sasuke meet! YAAAAAAAAAAAY! And it was Gaara no one gets cookies for guessing so I guess I will have to eat them all, WHAT A SHAME (Nom nom nom...) But anyways please review and stuff cas its like a high for me! You are my drugs! If you don't review i might not feel like I have any inspiration anymore...*grins evilly*

The Yaoiverse Of Lemon Pie : Isn't that blackmail...*laughs nervously*

*Strangles* NO. ITS. NOT.

Black Eye-Patch Pie ;)

TYOLP : You can't get rid of me that easily you know

BE-PP : Oh shit! Wait! Is heaven real?!

TYOLP : No dumbass I went to the Yaoiverse where Sasunaru is real! ALLL YAOI PAIRINGS WERE REAL! I WANT TO GO BAAAACCCCKKK!

But I didn't actually die, that was just a shadow clone! HAHAHAHA!

BE-PP : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The Real End

Black Eye-Patch Pie ;)


	4. TEME!

Hello again! I am soooo happy that people are following my story and favoriting it! Also please review because it makes me happy and it helps me to improve my writing! Enough of me babbling on I will start the story!

Wait Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this stroy unless I decide to make one up and then I will own that character!

* * *

For a few more seconds Naruto simply gazed longingly at the sculpted chest before him, fasinated by the rippling muscles. But then he snapped back to reality and, blush still burning strong on his face, yelled "Shut up Teme! I wouldn't go near you with a ten foot pole!"

Sasuke just smirked at this and raised an eyebrow to show he didn't believe him. "Whatever Dobe." Sasuke grunted, but then he started to wonder why this sexy blonde dobe was here. Gaara had called him earlier and told him he would be coming around and bringing something with him, but if that was the case where was Gaara?

Just as he was thinking this the blonde started speaking and handed Sasuke a letter, "Gaara told me to give this to you." The only thing Gaara had told Naruto was that he would meet a raven haired arrogant prick and that was the person he should give the letter to. Naruto assumed that this was the guy.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_When Gaara stood up and got his leather jacket from the table a letter was under it and Gaara picked it up to give to Naruto. _

_"Give this to the raven haired arrogant prick that lives in the house I am taking you to. You will tell who he is straight away and when you give him the letter he will help you out." Naruto had only nodded, not feeling like there was anything to say to that._

_End Flashback :_

* * *

Said raven opened the letter with confidence and a smirk still on his face, but as he read the contents of the letter his facial expressions gradually changed from a confident asshole to a suprised one.

**_Dear Sasuke_**

**_The man giving you this letter is Naruto Uzumaki and I need you to look after him. If he stays with you, you may find a way to both find out about your parents deaths and to also find a way out of the engagement that your brother organised. The second will he entierly up to the two of you though._**

**_Gaara Sabaku_**

**_P.S. Remember your promise to myself and Neji (AN Sorry for spelling it wrong the first time)_**

The mention of Sasukes parents had his blood boiling and his heart racing but he kept this fact hidden from Naruto, it was strange now that he knew his name but dobe was easier anyway. If the dobe could help him find out the truth and also save him the agony of finding a bride then he would go along will Gaara's plan.

"Come in Naruto,"

"Whaa...how do you know my name?!" Naruto demanded.

In anwer Sasuke waved the opened letter in Narutos face and gave him a how-the-hell-do-you-think look. He then walked inside giving Naruto a brief glimpse of his toned back, but before his eyes could venture any lower than that Sasuke had turned a corner and was out of sight. So, on instinct Naruto followed the un-named raven and closed the door behind wanting to be left alone in the hallway, Naruto hurried into different rooms trying to find thedark haired stranger.

AS he wandered throughout the mansion he was astonished to find just how well kept everything was, even though he could not see any maids present. Dark blues and vibrent silvers covered every wall in intricate designs that must have been hand painted, priceless silver plates and ornaments decorate the mahogany shelves and the plush carpet felt soft under his feet. It was common courtesy to tke off your shoes at the door. Even the blonde knew that without anyone to teach him he had picked up basic manners over time.

Lost in the deep recesses of his mind he did not notice the pale but firm hard encircle his slim waist.

"AAHHHH!" Naruto screamed and his heart pounded against his chest, "What are you doing, you...you PERVERT!"

"Nothing, you just seemed distracted and didn't notice I was in the room the whole time so I thought I would surprise you." His hand ventured lower down Naruto's body until his hand cupped Naruto's crotch. Once again a blush made its way onto Naruto's tanned cheeks, but this time it was a lustful dusting of colour that could only be associated with sex. He slowly applied pressure until Naruto let out a blissful moan,"Please...ha...ahh...let me...ah go." He struggled pathetically in the ravens arms and his protests only made Sasuke work harder to break the blonde.

Just as Naruto was begginging to give in to the pleasureable torture a huge german shepard came charging into the room, sending the pair flying away from each other.

"Duke (AN this shall be my character! No one ever said they had to be a human :p), you stupid dog!" Sasuke shouted, making the dog cower away and whimper as if it had been kicked.

"Hey! Leave the dog alone! You don't have to been so mean Teme!" Naruto shouted the blush darkening now that the raven eyes were now focused on his sprawled out body, his shirt was riding up revealing a sexy slither of his tanned, toned stomach and his face still had a blush that refused to leave his face.

Sasukes eyes darkened with desire and stalked his way closer to Naruto before he had a chance to recover and get up from the provocative postion. He sat down on the blondes hips to restrict his movement and he placed Naruto's hands above his head in an iron grip. This meant he had one free hand and he used that to slowly pull up the others t-shirt, revealing more and more of the delicious golden tanned skin. It looked BAM!

Duke had run forward yet again and ruined the moment by ramming into Sasuke's side with his head. Sasuke glared at the dog with all his will power and stood up to throw the dog into the garden, he would punish him more later but right now he had a dobe to take care of. However when he entered the room the blonde was gone.

Sasuke searched the other rooms and could not find him anywhere, how was he going to explain this to Gaara? 'Well you see Gaara after you leaft i molested the blonde you asked me to take care of and now he's gone...'

Just. Perfect.

* * *

The one thing that Naruto was confient on was that Naruto had not left the house. He was in a completly new place and he had left his belongings at the front door.

Sasuke decided to give up searching and just go to sleep,but when he got to his room he found the blonde curled up and asleep on his bed with the covers pulled up to his chin and his mouth open just slightly to let air in and out. He looked so cute and peaceful Sasuke didn't want to disturb him. So he fulled back the cover on the other side of the bed and got in beside the blonde, wrapping his arms around him and then dozing off himself.

* * *

Ahhhhhhh Sasunaruness, I hope this pleased you all :P And I know that this chap is not very good and probably has lots of mistakes but I am really tired and need to update today for you guys so here it is! I think this was a pretty longish chap so yeah...

Review and fish!

Black Eye-Patch Pie ;)


	5. Ramen For The Win

Once again thank you all for favoriting and following my story, it makes me really happy to know that people are enjoying it XD! The one thing I hate about spell check on this site is that it always says Sasuke and Naruto ect are spelt wrong! It's a pain in the ass!

Disclaimer : No I don't own Naruto it makes me feel very sad inside and it is too depressing to think about so someday I will become the owner of Naruto! Muhahahahahahahaha!

* * *

Chapter 5 :

Sasuke awoke the next morning to the screams of the blonde beside him, he was writhing on the bed and tears ran down his cheeks. The raven was filled with panic and attempted to wake the hysterical man but even shaking the blonde had no effect. He eventually ran into the en suite (AN, He's a Uchiha, of course they have en suite bathrooms :p) and filled a glass with water. He brought this back the bedroom and, without hesitation, poured it straight over the blonde's head.

When the blonde's eyes opened and he bolted upright the Uchiha sighed with relief, he was getting scared that Naruto was having a panic attack. Even if it wasn't a panic attack, the blonde man was defiantly not having a pleasant dream and Sasuke intended to find out what had happened to the dobe to make him react this way.

* * *

As soon as the cool substance hit his skin Naruto could feel the dream slipping away, he didn't care who had woken him from his nightmare and he didn't care why because otherwise he would have gone crazy. Every night he hated facing the judgemental glares and hateful sneers of everyone that saw him, it was agonising waking from his nightmares only because more people had found him and decided to add to his torment.

Naruto still didn't understand why people loathed him the way they did and he hated the fact that people never tried to look past his scarred face and find his personality. Sometimes he asked himself why he was alive, it didn't make sense that someone so 'evil' should exist. If he died than everyone would be happy, Naruto would no longer have to face any cruel stares and the people of the world would be free of this monster.

But then he would think that he was meant to be alive and that God makes everyone for a reason, so there must be a place he could be happy. A place he was meant to be. These thoughts, the ones about him being needed, kept him sane. If he ever lost hope he would think that there must be at least one person in this world that would like him, need him, want him for who he was.

* * *

While all this was going on inside his mind Sasuke had reached out his hand and started stroking the blondes hair. Such an affectionate gesture would never be associated with a cold, menacing Uchiha and it was also a weird feeling for the blonde. Naruto couldn't remember the last time someone had been this kind before stabbing him in the back. Literally.

Afraid of such tactics, Naruto quickly ducked away from the hand, rolled off the bed and hurried away to curl up in the corner. He didn't want anyone to hurt him, maybe if he stayed away from them they wouldn't think he was a threat. His plan seemed to have failed when he saw a pair of black socks approach him, what if they demanded to know why he was here and if he failed to answer they would torture him.

A million terrifying possibilities filled his mind as the socks stepped ever closer. He started crying again and huddled even closer to the wall, trying in vain to make himself invisible.

* * *

Walking over the blonde mess in the corner, I felt a twinge of pain and guilt. It was my fault, I was too bold and had scared the blonde away, the least I could do for him was to make it up to him. When I reached Naruto I once again started to stroke his hair and I pulled him to my chest, attempting to get him to calm down I also whispered soothing words in his ear like my mother used to.

"Shhhh, its ok. I won't hurt you, don't worry everything will be alright," I knew everything I was saying was nonsense but the blonde man seemed to relax and that was all I could ask for. His sobs had settled down and all that could be heard was the occasional whimper or sniffle. Suddenly a loud rumbling noise filled the room and, looking down at the source of the noise, I smirked. It seemed that Naruto was hungry.

* * *

Silently Sasuke led Naruto down the stairs and into a spacious kitchen, he then proceeded to drag the blonde over to a chair so he could sit down at the counter. From here Naruto could see all the ravens movements and he didn't have to concentrate on his nightmare. But every so often flashes of the dream broke through and made the blonde shiver and whimper, every time this happened Sasuke would look up from what he was doing and smile a very small smile. It seemed to comfort the blonde so Sasuke left it at that.

When Sasuke finished with making the meal, he placed a bowl of steaming goodness in front of Naruto and supplied him with some chopsticks. Tentatively, Naruto picked up the chopsticks and peered into the bowl. His eyes were clouded over because of the steam and it took him some time to get used to it, but what he saw in the bowl blew his mind away.

Delicious noodles swam in a sea of salty, soupy pleasure; different meats floated atop the silky noodles and naruto fish cakes were piled in the middle of the bowl. Not even waiting for permission to start eating he shovelled the amazing mixture in his mouth, his mouth was burning but his taste buds refused to let anything ruin the moment he had with the delicious food.

Once the bowl was empty Naruto stared at it longingly, almost begging the bowl to refill itself so he could consume even more.

"Do you want more?" Sasuke asked, he already knew the answer but he wanted to keep the mood light so teasing was in order. " By the way my name's Sasuke, I never had a chance to introduce myself." Sasuke smirked again, Naruto could tell that smirking was his 'thing', a habit I guess you could say.

"Yes please, sorry about before, for freaking out and everything...I'm not good with new places I guess..." Naruto didn't say anything about the nightmare after that and Sasuke didn't think it was the right moment to ask anything. So he refilled the blonde's bowl with more ramen and tried to be content knowing that he would ask about the blonde's troubles later.

* * *

When Naruto had consumed six bowls of ramen and was eating his seventh Sasuke heard a scratching at the door and sighed at the same time that Naruto jumped, spilling the boiling hot ramen down his front.

Seeing as he was only wearing a tank top and some jeans (AN He fell asleep in his clothes, what can I say? Must have happened to everyone at least once :D) the liquid soaked straight through. Naruto cried out and fell to the floor trying to escape from the pain that was burning him.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed and picked Naruto up 'bridal style', he ran up the stairs and into his bedroom so he could run the bath and try to relieve some of the throbbing pain that Naruto was experiencing.

"Help me please...Sasuke" Naruto begged with a tear stained face and pleading eyes. (AN If you have ever been burnt before you know how much it seriously fucking KILLS!) When the bath was filled about halfway Sasuke gently peeled away Narutos clothes and placed him in the cool water. Naruto sighed in relief and closed his eyes, the pain was still affecting him but it had subsided quite a bit.

"Do you want me to call a doctor?" Sasuke asked the blonde and was shocked at his immediate reaction to the word.

"No, please don't. I'll be ok!" Naruto insisted.

Naruto had had very tramatising experiences with a doctor. His parents were dead already but he had been adopted by a friendly and very protective couple, they insisted that Naruto called them Mum and Dad. The doctor was called Orochimaru and he used to touch him when he was little at the time he didn't understand that it was not normal for a doctor to do such things. One day he had told his Father what happened everytime they went there and he was furious, he was so angry that he stormed out of the house and he never saw Orochimaru again. In fact if he told his Dad that anyone was mean to him he never saw them again.

But then his Dad started going out more often and leaving Naruto with his Mother all the time, this was not a bad thing but it made his Mother sad and his Dad always smelt weird when he came home. Well anyway it was a long time ago and Naruto couldn't rememeber everything that happened, he was only five when his parents died anyway.

* * *

Ok so I'm gonna end it here cas I don't really know how I can add more so I hope you liked it and please review, favorite and follow! It makes me very happy XD

Thank you all so far for all the support for my chapters!

TYOLP : :'( Minato and Kushina are dead :(

BE-PP : I know its sad but I'm gonna do something in the story and I don't want Minato and Kushina to be made into bad characters cas I love em :) But wait...why the fuck are you back?! Can't you just leave me alone?!

TYOLP : I'M THE FUCK BACK CAS I'M A KICKASS NINJA AND I CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE CAS I READ OVER YOU'RE FUCKING STORY!

BE-PP : Good point :D

TYOLP : Anyway is there gonna be a really big twist in the story?

BE-PP : Well I can't tell you that cas if people actually read these things then they would see spoilers for the rest of the chapters...

TYOLP : But spoilers are fun! JUST LIKE BOUNCY CASTLES! AND JEEELLLLLLLY! (IT WOBBLES) XD XD

BE-PP : O_O wtf...anyway goodbye faithful readers, please review ect!

**Black Eye-Patch Pie ;)**


	6. Murder She Wrote

Hello again readers! Once again I would like to thank you for supporting my story and stuff :P

* * *

_** VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!**_

One of the reviewers said that they wanted to know more about Naruto's past so I thought that this chappie I would do a chapter that will maybe explain more about Naruto's situation, however it is not from Naruto's point of view. **HE DOES NOT KNOW ANY OF THIS! **:) Enjoy!

_**END OF THE VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT! STUFF**_

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto is not mine, if it was then it would be filled with all my favorite yaoi pairings,

**SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE ANIME AND AREN'T READING THE MANGA! **Itachi would be alive!** END SPOILER!**

Sakura would be dead (Sorry for anyone that likes Sakura but I don't, by the way **THIS ****WILL NOT**** BE A SAKURA BASHING STORY I JUST DON'T LIKE HER**) Well I might add a little bashing...

Anyways On With The Chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6 :

Whenever Naruto was alone or not doing something he would constantly end up thinking about his guardians, even though they had always told him to call them Mum and Dad it just seemed weird. He thought about his old life and how he used to have a happy childhood, even after his biological parents were gone, he had people to look after him.

What the blonde did not know then was how hard it was for his new parents to care for him, they were only in minimum wage jobs and they had to work seven days a week. They usually returned from work stressed and unenthusiastic but they never showed Naruto this because they were afraid he would worry. They only wanted the best for Naruto and so if his Father ever heard a bully had mistreated him, he would deal with it before the problem got out of hand.

He had also taken care of that doctor Orochimaru. If he ever had trouble with something then his Dad would help him, but Naruto soon grew confused. The people his Father took care of always went missing, now as a child he thought nothing of it and had forgotten by the time he would be old enough to understand. The information was never truly gone from his mind though because in his subconscious he felt that something was terribly wrong.

He was the best Dad any boy, or girl, could ask for but then his shifts kept getting later and later. He would return home late and he always had a strange smell clinging to his clothes, gradually his Mother grew depressed and could never look her husband in the eye. She thought he was cheating, he was so distant and cruel now as if he didn't care for her anymore.

She was far from the truth.

* * *

He was lying about his work giving him harsher hours, he was going out and killing people. Bathing in the blood of whores and prostitutes, swimming in the guts of unfortunate passers-by and eating the flesh off the mangled corpses. He got a high off killing his sons bullies and now he wanted more, the children were easy and the doctor was fun but he needed better stimulation to really enjoy the hunt.

He loved when they tried to run after already being stabbed and how the bloody trail always gave them away, it greatly amused him when they begged and grovelled at his feet to be let go, but the thing he found most delightful was when the light and hope completely drained from a persons eyes when they died. When the body finally slumped down to the ground with blood and lumps of ripped skin scattered all over the alleyway, he felt great satisfaction knowing that he had such power over another human being.

The smell that clung to his clothes and hair, the filth that was caked under his fingernails and in his teeth was not all because of a mystery affair but his new psychotic hobby. His wife still did not know this and stayed with him not knowing the consequences of her decision.

One day, not knowing of the danger, Naruto's Mother followed her husband to work. She watched him come out of work and go to the red light district.(AN I had no idea of where I could say he had gone and that was the first thing that popped into my head) This confirmed her suspicions and now she was going to wait until he had picked up a hooker to catch him in the act meaning that there was no way he could deny it!

She did not have to wait long, only about 10 minutes before he made a move. She would have been pretty if not for the make-up caked on her face eyelashes four times longer than normal ones. The clothes she was wearing were cheap and low cut to show the most skin and her hair was cut to her shoulders. It would have been nice hair if it had not been bleached blonde and curled to impossible tightness. (AN By the way this is completely made up and I am not trying to offend anyone, I know that you don't have to look like this to be prostitute but I just made it up cas it was the first thing that came into my head) She felt offended that her husband would go out with such cheap whores when he had her and a caring family back home. When she saw him guide the woman into a nearby alleyway she felt cheated, before even though all the evidence seemed to point an affair she had not wanted to believe it. But now she was sure and she was not going to let it carry on when she could stop it.

So she walked confidently with her head held high to the mouth of the alleyway but that was as far as she got because the sight before her was too much to take in.

Her eyes scanned the alleyway but it didn't take long for her to spot the mutilated corse of the unfortunate blonde hooker, her limbs barely connected to her body and her eyes ripped from her skull. The skimpy dress had been thrown to the side and her stomach had been slicked open with jagged uncaring stabs. The thing that made bile rise in her throat though, was that her husband had proceeded to rape the dead body.

He had a vicious sneer of pleasure on his face and he grunted in bliss, it was obvious her was enjoying himself and it made her want to throw up all over the street, it made her want to fall the ground and sob in self pity and for the unknown girl. She had judged her over jealousy, she didn't know what her situation was. She might have siblings or children to look after, she might have been abandoned by her parents at a young age and been forced into prostitution.

Everything about this girl was a mystery to her. However when she thought about all this she also began to think about how her husband didn't know any of this either. Now she wanted to scream and kick the foul man before her, she wanted to do all the things he had done to the girl and possibly many, many other innocent people. Just as she was going to start yelling she snapped her mouth shut. If he could do this to any random person he probably wouldn't care about killing the women he married so if she spoke up now then he would kill her. She needed to keep Naruto safe and if she died and left him with his crazy guardian then he might die as well.

So, being as quiet as she could she exited the alleyway and ran away before her husband could see her.

She didn't notice the glowing eyes peer out of the alleyway and watch her speedy retreat, she didn't see the kitchen knife as it came towards her but she did see the face of her husband filled with glee as he saw the life drain from her body. She felt as he stabbed her over and over and over, she didn't cry out but she did cry. This was not the man she had married and she couldn't believe that she had married a monster like this without knowing.

The last thing she heard was the wail of a small childs voice.

"Naruto.." She whispered with her last breath.

* * *

Years later and after many more murders, he was finally caught and sent to prison.

His last murders were the most brutal of them all, he wiped out a whole family in one night.

People knew he had a son and they feared he would turn out the same as his father did.

They abused him and never fed him, thinking he would die eventually.

All he ever wanted was love.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he is the son of a murderer.

* * *

Heelllllllloooooo dear readers, how are you? I personally feel pretty shit because I have sunburn on my face...but only on my nose and cheeks.

So I have a pale forehead, then a line of sunburn, then a pale chin. Do you know how embarassing that is? HUH? HUH? DO YOU?! Sorry but FML!

TYOLP : Hehehehehehehe, that sounds soooooooo funnnyy! XD

BE-PP : HahahahahahFUCKYOU.

TYOLP : Whatever, you still need to tell them about that one-shot I am writing.

BE-PP : Well maybe I won't cas you were mean to me.

TYOLP : Ok then, I'll just tell them...Gosh...no need to be so stroppy. I can't control what the sun does!

BE-PP : No I'll tell them! Ok so The Yaoiverse Of Lemon Pie is planning on making a oneshot about when Garra gets home and Neji sees him wearing the leather jacket. ((From chapter 3))*Insert nosebleed worthy lemon*

Black Eye-Patch Pie ;)


	7. Kyuubi Sounds Perfect

Hello again dearest readers, I am overjoyed that more and more people are following my story and I will try and make Sasuke more Sasukish because in the last few chapters he has had to comfort Naruto. I will keep him caring and nice but I will try not to change his character too much..

**Just a reminder to any new readers, I update every Saturday/Sunday (In British time :p). Occasionally I will update early or late depending on the situation, I will most likely have an authors note if my updates will change.**

Disclaimer : If Naruto was mine, the whole anime/manga would be yaoi :D

On with the chappie!

* * *

Sasuke was astonished to find that the blonde had already pretty much healed up, no one he had ever met recovered from injuries over night. He hadn't known it was physically possible! This man sure was full of surprises. Suddenly realising he was staring at the blonde in a very Un-Uchiha like way, he averted his gaze to the wall and glared at it, obviously, the wall was unaffected and this only made Sasuke angry. (AN, Lol love ya Sasu).

_Baby, you and me ain't nothing but mammals so lets do it like they do on the discovery channel _(AN, If you haven't listened to this song you have to because it is sooooooooooo funny :P)

"What the fuck is that?" Sasuke mumbled under his breath and started to search for the source of the noise. He found his phone on the kitchen counter a moment later and saw it was Deidara calling him.

"Fucking Deidara, he changed my fucking ringtone again. He's a sneaky little bastard! I'm never going to let him borrow my phone again!" As he said this he answered the call and prepared to rant at the incompetent blonde his brother had decided to marry.

Before he could say anything Deidara yelled down the phone, "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Sasssssssaaaaaassuuuuuukkkkeeeee!"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up" Sasuke snarled down the phone.

"Is that any way to speak to your aniki little brother?" Itachi sighed through the phone, something bothersome had obviously happened for Itachi Uchiha to _sigh. _

_"_Sorry Sasuke but I need you at the company, _shes_ here and _she_ has already taken out all my security." Itachi sighed again at this and then carried on, "_Shes_ drunk as usual and _she_ is refusing to leave until _she_ can talk to you."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to sigh, he hated dealing with that woman because he always lost his control and did something stupid. Like punched a wall or kick Itachi in the nuts.

However he knew the consequences of ignoring the headstrong woman, she would break his front door down (again) and refuse to leave, or pay for the damage. So he sighed once again and then grabbed his coat, yelling over his shoulder to Naruto that he would be back soon.

* * *

This left Naruto bored and in a house all alone so he decided to explore, it was a huge house so it would surely take him a while. Well it wasn't exactly a house, more like a mansion but lets not get into the details.

First Naruto went into the garden, he had always wanted a garden in his childhood, he felt the most relaxed with nature. It had a calming effect on him for reasons he didn't know but it probably had to do with the fact that plants could not judge him, just sit and watch his tears.

He heard rustling in the bush to his right and immediately began backing away, thinking someone was going to attack him and had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to get him alone. But all that appeared out of the bush was a small fox, it had sleek orange fur and large red eyes. Naruto always had a soft spot for foxes and gently scooped the animal into his arms, it immediately began purring against his chest. Even though he had only just found the fox Naruto wanted to keep him already, but he would need a name. How about Kyuubi? That sounded perfect!

With his tour of the garden complete and a fox in his arms, Naruto walked back into the mansion and wandered around. He had decided to start from the bottom and work his way up, but that was difficult because he couldn't find the staircase to go up...

When he finally found the stairs, an hour later, he was feeling tired and decided that he might as well carry on his quest at a later date.

Before he could find a place to sleep he remembered that Sasuke had a dog, Duke, but he hadn't seen the dog all day. Looking around he went into the kitchen and saw Duke sitting by his food bowl, _'he must be well trained to just sit there'_ Naruto thought. Realising that Duke must want food, Naruto started to search through all the cupboards until he found a large packet of dog food. He had never had a dog before so he just dumped a whole load of food in Duke's bowl, hoping that he wouldn't make Sasukes's dog fat.

While he was feeding Duke he thought he might as well feed Kyuubi, foxes can eat dog food, right? Oh well, it will have to do. Now that he knew the animals were fed he wanted to go to sleep but he didn't want to go upstairs so for now he wanted to sleep on the couch. He turned the flat screen TV on, he liked to have noise on in the background while he slept, and laid back on the sofa. He them laid the fox on his sculpted chest where it curled up in a cute furry ball and he watched Duke curl up in his basket.

* * *

Sasuke's keys scraped against the lock in the door as he tried to blindly stick the key in the hole. Why didn't he just look at what he was doing you may ask, well he was too busy smacking his head against the wall to care what his hands were doing.

Dealing with _her _had taken a lot out of him it had taken him 8 hours to deal with_ her_ and now he just wanted to sleep. Little did he know that wish would not be granted anytime soon.

* * *

When he finally managed to open the door, he slammed it shut behind him. The noise boomed throughout the house and a startled blonde and fox cub awoke from their peaceful slumber. Naruto was disoriented and sleepy but the fox cub, Kyuubi, was wide awake and alert. Prepared to defend his owner from danger, they already had a special place in each others hearts, even though they had only met a few hours ago. Naruto had that effect on everyone.

Naruto rose from from his place on the couch, Kyuubi hugged to his chest, and decided to find the source of the noise. It didn't take him long, for Sasuke was making his way towards the living room to sleep. He did not feel like trekking up the stairs and finding a bed to sleep in, so he would settle for the sofa.

However, when Sasuke saw Naruto he froze and back away a few steps. Now this is a secret that no one knows and Sasuke has tried very hard to keep this weakness hidden from the world, but Sasuke is _terrified_ of foxes. Ever since he was a child, the furry orange creatures scared the shit out of him. (AN, Come on you know its funny) So when he saw Naruto with a fox cub cuddled to his chest, he freaked. Eyes growing wide and unconsciously backing away, he did not realise in doing so he was making the blonde afraid. Naruto thought that Sasuke was scared of him, then he would hate him as well.

'Why?' Naruto almost shouted this in Sasuke face but then he noticed that Sasuke's gaze was directed to the thing in his arms. He held the Kyuubi in two hands and moved him from side to side, watching as Sasuke's eyes followed the foxes movements. He put the animal on the floor and once again Sasuke's stare followed the creature. Naruto almost sighed with relief, he didn't hate him. Yet.

"Why is there a fox in my house?!" Sasuke demanded from the blonde, trying desperately not to make his voice shake.

"I found him in the garden," Naruto whispered, not wanting Sasuke to angry at him. His bottom lip wobbled as if he was trying to stop himself crying.

Sasuke noticed the change in the blonde and tried to make him feel better, " I have just never really felt...comfortable around foxes." He shuddered involuntarily at the word and continued watching the animal that was the bane of his existence. Kyuubi stared back at him with innocent eyes and slowly started making his way over to Sasuke, realising what the fox was doing Sasuke freaked and ran into another room shouting, "STAY AWAY FROM MEEE!"

Naruto wanted to burst out laughing, seeing the usually stoic Uchiha running for his life from a baby fox was too good to miss.

* * *

Sasuke didn't feel tired anymore and had calmed down a bit from his scare earlier so he cautiously circled back to the living room. He found Naruto sitting on the sofa with the fox cub in his lap, purring softly with its eyes closed, Sasuke walked closer and sat in the chair opposite the blonde. Now that he felt better it was time for him to question the blonde about his reaction to him the other day. He had seemed so frightened of him even though he had done nothing, it had been bothering Sasuke all day and now he was defiantly going to find out what had happened in the blondes past to make him act like that.

"So Dobe, why did you freak out when you woke up?"

Naruto froze and stopped stroking Kyuubi's fur, this caused the fox to stop purring and look at his owner. Looking for any signs of what was causing him stress.

Even though he was frozen on the outside Naruto was panicking on the inside, he couldn't tell him. Then Sasuke would end up hating him too! Millions of possibilities raced through his mind and he tried desperately to find a solution but noting came to him, just as he was about to give up and blot out of the room he heard the doorbell ring. 'Thank God!' Naruto praised the Lord for this stroke of luck, while Sasuke was distracted he would take his chance and run away. But even as he thought this, he knew deep down that he didn't really want to leave, he liked it here.

Irritated and confused Sasuke went to open the door, 'Who the hell would be coming to his house uninvited at 6:00pm?' Well Neji and Gaara of course!

"Hello Sasuke, we hope we aren't late," Neji started the conversation politely, he knew he wasn't late Hyuugas were never late but it was a conversation starter.

"What do you mean late? There is nothing to be late to so why are you at my house?" Sasuke inquired. He genuinely had not idea why they were here.

"Itachi called us earlier and told us you were holding a party at your house," with that said Neji and Gaara walked past Sasuke and into his mansion.

"Itachi," Sasuke growled under his breath and then slammed the door behind his unexpected guests, there was no point trying to make them leave because Itachi had probably done this for a reason.

He followed Neji and Gaara into the living room where they were busy talking to Naruto, when the raven walked in Naruto looked at him as if to say, why are they here? Sasuke simply shrugged, he didn't know himself so did not feel the need to say anything. Before Sasuke had a chance to ask them to explain why they were here though his doorbell went off again. This time when he opened the door Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata walked inside.

Sasuke ended up opening the door seven times for all the guests. After Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata came;

Shikamaru and Temari, they had gotten married the year before,

Lee and Sakura, she had finally settled down with a person that truly loved her,

Sai and Ino, their relationship was sudden and they have being going out for about a month now,

Tenten, even though it was obvious she had feelings for Neji, he did not love her as much as Gaara so she gave up on him,

Anko, even though she wasn't invited by Itachi she seemed to be able to sense a party,

And finally Itachi and Deidara, this was the couple that Sasuke had been the least happy to see. They were the ones that set up this whole thing without asking him first.

He couldn't be bothered to have an argument at the moment, not after dealing with _her. She_ had taken a lot of him and now he just wanted to be left alone, everyone else seemed to have different plans.

Without even a greeting Itachi swept past Sasuke and entered the house that he had lived in with his parents and brother before he had gotten married to Deidara.

For some reason all of the guests had gathered in the living room and were sitting in a circle, they all stopped talking immediately when they saw Itachi had arrived. They all wanted to know what was going on, from Sasuke's reaction none of this had been approved by him.

When Sasuke just sat down next to the mysterious blonde boy and didn't say anything the whole group let out a releaved breath. If Sasuke was angry about it he wouldn't wait until later he would kick them all out of his house straight away.

"Well, seeing as there are no objections to this little gathering-" Itachi started.

"Lets get on with the party games!" Deidara shouted and finished Itachi's sentence for him.

"OHHHHH! What games are we gonna play?!" Kiba yelled excitedly in Deidara's face.

* * *

This one was longer than most and so I hope you are happy. I know I cut it off at a bit of an annoying moment but otherwise I wouldn't have been able to update today so yeeaaahhhh.

_**CAN ANYONE GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS FOR SOME PARTY GAMES THEY MAY PLAY AT THE PARTY. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME ANY GAMES THAT YOU WOULD LOVE THEM TO PLAY!**_

I thought it would be better for me to end it here and then give you a long chappie about their party!

TYOLP : It was kinda mean for you to cut it off at the end like that you know!

BE-PP : Well I thought it would be better for me to add something fun but I couldn't just jump straight into it!

TYOLP : Whatever, you just want to torture us MEANIE!

BE-PP : I gave them a longer chapter today! They should be happy!

And this fight went on for several hours but I will cut it off here for you my lovely readers (If anyone even reads theses things, if you do I'll give you a cookie :) nom nom nom )

Black Eye-Patch Pie ;)


	8. Fuck YES Shika!

Hello lovely readers and thank you all once again for all the wonderful reviews and follows! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review my story because it gives me a boost for the day and makes me want to carry on updating. It also gives me inspiration on what to write, feel free to tell me I suck or give me constructive criticism. A few people have already pointed out mistakes and I would prefer that then you having to suffer in silence :D

Special mention to Namine23 for being the first person who PMed me! Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo MUCH! You don't know how happy that made meeeeeee XXXXXXXDDDDDDDDD

Anyways...

Disclaimer : No, Naruto is not mine and he never will be but I can keep this plot and Sasuke's fear of foxes! HA TAKE THAT KISHIMOTO!

* * *

"Ummmmm, anyone got any ideas?" Deidara asked in the general direction of the people present, "Oh wait! I have an idea! How about everyone writes down a party game and then we pick them out of a hat!"

"Cool! That's a great idea! Nobody is gonna steal my idea though!" Kiba practically screamed towards his friends.

When everyone had agreed to this, some rather reluctantly, and all the games had been stuffed in a bowl. (AN, No one had a hat ok :p) Since it was Sasuke's house (mansion, whatever) and the party had been some what of a forced event, it was only fair he got to pick first.

Sasuke reached his hand into the bowl and picked the first piece of paper that his fingers came across, he then proceeded to unfold it and raised his eyebrow at what was written on the slip," Hide and Seek, with a _twist_." _'WTF?'_ Sasuke glanced around the room and his gaze landed on Kiba _'Of course mutt face would come up with something this childish'. _

_"_Troublesome, only Kiba would some up with something this tiring" Shikamaru sighed.

"Shut up Shika! Its not troublesome! Anyway you don't know the rules. You have to find your partner, we get into pairs and then one of you hides and the other one seeks. But the only way you can catch your partner is to kiss them! At this Kiba glanced around the room, expecting someone to congratulate him on his amazing party game. Sadly no one did, 'No one appreciates talent anymore'. (AN, I feel your pain Kiba)

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention, the person you are paired up with has to be the same sex and it can't be someone you are dating." Kiba seemed really mug after this comment and once again looked around for everyone's reaction.

Everyone groaned at this news because they had already been giving each other_ 'The Look' _(AN, You know that look in class when a teacher tells you that you have to get into pairs and you give your friend the we-are-totally-working-together look)

Once everyone had gotten over the sudden rules and had stopped complaining or muttering about life being troublesome everyone had gotten into pairs as follows:

Anko + Hinata

Ino + Sakura

Tenten + Temari

Neji + Shikamaru

Gaara + Sai

Kiba + Lee

And this left Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto and Deidara. Seeing as Itachi and Deidara are in a relationship then who was going to go with who?

"Weeellllll I guess I'll go with you Sasu-chan!" Deidara waltzed up to Sasuke and grabbed hold of his arm,"But I'm going to seek!"

This left Naruto and Itachi to be the final pair and Itachi didn't seem to happy about this fact. Naruto cowered away from the evil aura Itachi was emitting and laughed nervously to hide his discomfort. Naruto wished he could have gone with Sasuke because he had been nice to him the whole time he was staying here. Before Naruto could raise a complaint about the game Kiba cut him off.

"Ok, now that everyone has been given a partner we will begin the game! Seekers will stay in here for 4 minutes and 44 seconds while hiders hide! Everyone cool with that!?" Kiba called barely containing the excitement in his voice.

"Why 44 seconds my youthful partner?" Lee enquired in his most youthful voice.

"I like the number 4 ok!" Kiba cried out, trying to defend the number he seemed to like so much.

"Anyway lets start the timer and goooooo!" Deidara yelled impatiently.

Whipping out his phone Lee started a timer and, making sure everyone was ready, shouted, "GOOOOOOOOO!"

Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, Sai, Lee, Sasuke and Naruto all ran off to hide and the rest of the gang stayed behind waiting for the timer to go off so they could seek.

* * *

An hour passed and everyone had been found and kissed, even though Kiba was he seeker he ended up running up a tree to escape Lee because he wanted to win the game; Hinata was blushing and wouldn't say what had happened between her and Anko; Neji and Shikamaru looked awkward and wouldn't look at each other; Sai had a huge lump on his head because he had gone a little too far with Gaara and he had punched him; Sasuke looked pissed and growled if Deidara was anywhere near him and Naruto was no where to be found. Itachi was leaning against the wall and just watching everything unfold around him and hadn't bothered to search for the blonde, the only blonde he was interested in kissing was Deidara.

When Sasuke noticed Naruto's absence he stalked over to Itachi and demanded a reason as to why Naruto wasn't here, "Where is the blonde dobe?" Sasuke practically snarled in his older brothers face.

"I don't know, I never started searching for him," Itachi stated calmly.

"Well why the fuck didn't you tell someone sooner, now he's been hiding for more than an hour you jerk!" Sasuke cursed his brother for being so uncaring about other peoples feelings. Without bothering to hear Itachi's reply Sasuke stormed off into the house calling for the dobe as he went.

One thing that Sasuke had told Naruto about Itachi was that he was afraid of Dogs and so Naruto would probably choose to stay near Akamaru and Duke. Hurrying to the kitchen where he had last seen the dogs he found Naruto crouched under the table. Sasuke sighed in relief and crawled down next to Naruto so that he could talk to him without scaring him.

"Come on dobe, the game's over. We can go back now and you won't have to kiss my anti-social brother." (AN, Looks who's talking! BRN, You can't say anything about being anti-social)

"Are you sure? He came looking for me earlier but then he ran away screaming, he hates me too!" Naruto almost started crying because he had only just got here and people already thought he was a monster.

"Wait he came lookin- were the dogs in here when Itachi came in?" Sasuke asked, breaking his first train of thought.

"Ummmm, yeah they were sitting right next to me." Naruto admitted and looked up at Sasuke, "Why?"

"Well, I told you that Itachi is scared of dogs right. So he wasn't running away from you, he running away from the dogs. Don't worry so much dobe."

"But Sasuke-_ ' Sex, sex over the phone! Sex, sex over the phone! Sex, sex over the phone! Sex, sex over the phooooooooonnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeee! _(AN, Such a funny song! You have to listen to ittt!)

"Deidara." Sasuke growled. _'How the hell did he change it again, I made sure to keep my phone away from him!'_.

Naruto burst out laughing at the ridiculous ringtone and rolled around on the floor, clutching his stomach with tears rolling down his face, "Best-hahaha-ringtone-hahaha-ever!" Naruto gasped in between laughs.

Sasukes features softened as he watched the blonde, he seemed so much happier than all the other times he looked at him. On impulse Sasuke leaned towards Naruto and kissed him, even though it was a simple kiss it set Sasuke's nerves on fire and he wanted more. Naruto leaned into the kiss, his eyes closed and moaned when Sasuke pushed him to the ground and straddled his hips. Sasuke pulled away from the mind-blowing kiss and looked down at the delicious sight before him, Naruto's eyes were glazed over with lust, his cheeks were dusted with a beautiful blush and the kiss had left him breathless so his lips were parted to let out pants of pleasure.

Just when Sasuke was leaning down to crush their lips together in a another breath-taking kiss Deidara ran into the room and yelled, "Saaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukkkkk kkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeee, blllllllllllllllooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ddddddddddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeee eeeeeee ttthhhheeee nnnneeeeexxxxtttttt ggggggggaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmeeeeeee iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssss rrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaddddddddddyyyyyyy! (Sasuke, blondie the next game is ready)

"I hate you Deidara." Sasuke groaned, noticing his 'problem' and cursed his brother-in-law's bad timing. God it was weird to think of Deidara as part of his _family. _

"We're coming Deidara." Sasuke didn't say anything else because he knew his tone said it all.

Sasuke got off Naruto and gave him his hand to help him up, "Thanks," Naruto whispered, the blush even darker than before.

"We can carry that on later," Sasuke smirked as Naruto blushed again and tried to hide his face.

"Shut up Teme," Naruto mumbled with barely any malice in his voice.

* * *

"Where were yooouuu?" Kiba whined, " We had to wait for you so that we could start the next game!"

"Whats the next game?" Naruto asked to avert the attention away from the question and hopefully Kiba would forget about it if he changed the subject.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" Several people chorused and Sasuke smirked. His game had come up pretty quickly and now he could have Naruto all to himself! '_Muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!' _

"Alright, to decide the people that will go in the cupboard we will spin a bottle. The person spinning and the person that gets picked will have to go in a cupboard and stay in there for seven minutes. If you bail and don't want to do it then we will give you a dare and IT WILL BE EMBARASSING, NEVER-SHOW-YOUR-FACE-IN-PUBLIC-AGAIN EMBARASSING! Everyone clear on that? Good! Lets start!"

They all sat in a circle and a bottle was placed in the middle, Deidara volunteered to go first and spun the bottle. Tension built up around the room as the bottle zoomed past people over and over again. It finally stopped in front of...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Shikamaru.

"Troublesome, why did I even come."

"Come on Shika! Lets GOOOO!" And so Deidara dragged Shikamaru inside the cupboard and started moaning straight away.

Everyone on the outside just turned to each other and stared, Itachi was pissed. Evil aura was flowing from him in waves and he glared at the room his husband and enemy (as of five seconds ago) had entered. HIS Deidara was moaning at another mans touch and he was pissed. Shikamaru was going to die.

Temari was glaring alongside him on the outside but on the inside she knew that Shikamaru would never do that to her. But she played along because it was FUCKING FUNNY!

Inside the cupboard:

"Deidara what the fuck are you doing?!" Shikamaru whisper-shouted.

"I'm making it sound more realistic Shika! Its more fun that way!" Deidara smirked at the look on Shikamaru's face but carried on his act, " Fuck yes Shika! Spank me! Oh God yes! Aah more Shika! Faster! Harder!"

What Deidara didn't notice at this point was that Itachi had opened the door and was glaring at his back. He was going to punish Deidara so badly tonight he wouldn't be able to walk for a month! When Deidara finally turned around and saw Itachi standing in the doorway he knew he was screwed, quite literally.

After that Itachi announced that he and Deidara had to get going and he dragged him into their car and sped away into the night. (AN, And all that Jazz)

* * *

Back inside the house the game commenced, the next person to spin was Gaara and his bottle landed on Temari. That was just awkward and so they both refused to go in the cupboard, this meant that they would have to perform a dare.

Gaara's dare was to straddle Neji's lap and grind against him in front of everyone.

Immediately Gaara started blushing and couldn't look at Neji, but a dare is a dare and Gaara had to do it. So he walked over to Neji and sat in his lap so that they were facing each other. Slowly Gaara started thrusting his hips against Neji's letting out moans and gasps as he forgot about the people around him and moved faster. This was one of the things that Neji loved about Gaara, he seemed reluctant at first but when he gets into it he's a sex God! Neji grabbed Gaara's hips and pulled him down as he thrust up making Gaara moan in ecstasy, "Oh God! Neji! I-I'm gon-gonna! Aah Neji please!" Gaara begged and a few hard thrusts later he came inside his underwear.

Only then did Gaara remember that they had an audience and hid his face in Neji's shirt. Everyone was gaping at the erotic scene that had played out before them, they hadn't expected Gaara to be so into it! The only thing they all agreed on was that, that had been sexy! Even Temari had to admit that her brother looked hot and she would prefer not to think of her younger brother like that.

Next was Temari's dare and she knew she was in trouble after she saw her brother doing that!

* * *

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Sorry guys but I'm gonna have to end it on a cliffy! I need to go to sleep and stuff! If you want to me to update then review!

**BTW! NAMINE I WILL BE ADDING THE GAME YOU SUGGESTED BUT JUST NOT IN THIS CHAPPIE!**

BE-PP : So where is that fanfic that you said you were going to write?!

TYOLP : Err, well you see...about that...well, I may have sorta..not written it yet...heh heh...

BE-PP : You suck! People may actually want to read that you know!

TYOLP : Whatever, it's not as if I don't _want _to write it...its just that I lack the motivation to do so...there's a difference you know...

BE-PP : BULL! But does that mean if people **_REVIEW_** then you will **_UPDATE THE STORY?_**

TYOLP : That's exactly what I'm saying, I need some kind of motivation, I need to know that people will want to read my one-shot after reading this story

Anyway that's all folks!

Black Eye-Patch Pie ;)


	9. Sorry :'(

Hello again! I know that it has been awhile and I am really sorry for taking so long to update! I am extremely grateful to everyone that reviewed, followed and favourited but I really don't know where I am going with this story. Seeing as it was my first time writing for people I was so happy that people enjoyed reading it! However I don't think that my writing quality is very good yet and so I want to write some shorter stories and a few one-shots then come back and improve this story for the better!

I hope that you will continue to read any stories I will post and I hope you will enjoy the improved version of this story when it is released!

Btw, the fanfic that 'The Yaoiverse Of Lemon Pie' was writing for this story is still in progress and she should post it soon so hope you enjoy the NejixGaara goodness :p

Black Eye-Patch Pie ;)


End file.
